


Valentine's Day

by lilyweasley123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyweasley123/pseuds/lilyweasley123
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Draco has plans for Hermione. That doesn't involve a proposalAll characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to J.K Rowling. I am not profitting from this work.Thank you to my beta for all the work they put in this project.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SecretAdmirerFicExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SecretAdmirerFicExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Draco finds a ring on the street and bends down to pick it up. Hermione runs up, shouting that it's her ring. Both sets of their friends are a ways off, and only see Draco down on one knee with a ring in front of Hermione. On Valentines Day. In the middle of Diagon Alley.

Valentine's Day

Draco, Blaise, and Theo were enjoying their Saturday get together. They always met each other at The Leaky Cauldron on Saturdays just to chat away their stress from the week before. Today was Valentine's Day and they were discussing their plans with their women for the night.  
“I'm cooking dinner for Pansy and I got her some more bubble bath and bath salts. She will come home to a lovely bubble bath ready for her,” said Blaise.  
Theo took a sip of his butterbeer and said, “Daphne is getting a Pandora charm bracelet. She's had her eye on it for a while.”  
Both gentlemen looked at Draco, waiting to hear his Valentine's Day plans with Hermione.  
He just smiled and said, “Mine's a surprise. I'm getting ready to go home and make sure everything is perfect for my love.”  
He said goodbye to his friends and made his way across the street. As he was crossing, he saw something shiny on the ground. Bending down on one knee, he picked the object up and looked as he heard a familiar voice shouting, “That's my ring!” Hermione came running towards him and took the ring as he got up.  
“Thank you so much,” she said, kissing him fully on the lips. When they parted, they noticed several people staring at them, including their friends. Embarrassed, the couple made their way across the street and headed home. Once they arrived at Malfoy Manor, Draco started laughing.  
“What's so funny?”  
Before he could respond, Blaise, Theo, Ron, and Harry came barging in.  
“Bloody hell Draco! That's your Valentine's Day surprise? Proposing to Hermione? In front of everyone,” Blaise asked.  
“Congratulations mate,” Ron said as he patted Draco's shoulder.  
Harry pulled Hermione into a hug as he said, “Good thing Ginny and I are already engaged. No pressure.”  
“Nice for you to say. What if Daphne expects a ring,” Theo asked nervously.  
“All of you can calm down. No offense, Hermione, but I wasn't planning on proposing to you. It's a little soon. Just a quiet dinner for the two of us. So go home and tell your girlfriends there wasn't a proposal. I'm going to have mother handle the rest,” Draco said.  
Hermione laughed and held out her hand.  
“I've had this ring for years. It was a birthday present.”  
After everyone looked at the ring, they departed, leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

 

Later that night, the two shared a romantic dinner of roast chicken, corn, and homemade chocolate pudding for dessert. As they cuddled on the couch, Draco ran his fingers through her hair.  
“Thank you for the pocket watch,” he said as he got up from the couch.  
“You're welcome love. Where are you going?”  
“To get your present silly,” he said laughing.  
He left the room and returned with a black and white Siberian Husky puppy. Hermione shrieked as he brought it to her.  
“She's a girl and is ten weeks old.”  
“She's gorgeous! Thank you so much! I've always wanted one.”  
They spent a few hours playing with Lady, their new puppy's name, until she fell asleep from all the excitement. Following Lady's lead, the couple went to bed themselves. Pulling Hermione close, Draco said, “Happy Valentine's Day Hermione. I love you.” “Happy Valentine's Day. I love you too Draco.”


End file.
